


Home from the War

by kazurom14



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology
Genre: Aphrodite Ships It, F/M, Multi, i am the god of crack ships, i just want ares to be happy man, the goddess of love is the best wing man, yes i know hestia is a virgin goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazurom14/pseuds/kazurom14
Summary: Ares never paid any mind to Hestia, especially after she gave her seat to Dionysus. Recently, she's been everywhere and he's losing his damn mind.
Relationships: Ares/Hestia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Home from the War

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? No. Am I going to stop? Also no. I don't upload anything for over 3 years and this is what I give y'all. Might make this a series, might not. We'll see.

"And so, I think that the virus is doing the humans a great service."

Apollo was doing his usual "why humanity needs this new plague" spiel again, even though he already unleashed it.

"I do have to say, it is fascinating watching the mortals figure out love and sex while in quarantine." Aphrodite was as lovely as ever. Her figure mocking society's version of beauty. "I do have a bit of a small hatred for their dating apps though."

"I like the apps. Makes things faster. Much easier to talk to one another. Hey! We should invest in some phones!"

"No, Hermes."

"Damnit."

"I'm just excited about the new movies and that uh, what's the one site called for the fans and such?" Dionysus hiccupped, tilting to the side but not spilling his drink.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. "Oh! Onlyfans!"

Dionysus pointed a finger at her. "That one! I love it! Sexy."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. You love the idea of being naked in general."

"True. Being naked is the best. Right, Ares?"

Ares lifted his head from its resting place on his hand. "Don't drag me into this! I was only naked for a short time, okay?"

"And yet, all the art and statues are from that time."

"WHO SAID THAT?"

Hestia raised her hand from in front of the firepit. "I did. Am I wrong?"

Hermes let out a loud laugh. "She got you that time!"

"Shut up!" Ares lifted his spear, ready to aim at the other god.

"NOT IN HERE!" Hera's voice boomed throughout the corridors. Ares quickly lowered his weapon. 

"Can I go now?" Hephaestus mumbled. "My leg is killing me."

"Yes, yes. I think that's enough for this week. Don't forget! Ares plans to have mock battle in his colosseum later on this evening!"

"Hur hur I'm Zeus and Ares is my favorite son. Hur dur."

"Hermes!" 

The god of travel was out the door faster than his siblings.

"When I get my hands on that boy, I'll- "

"Do what, Father? Yell at him?"

"Not you too, Athena."

"Have a good day, Father."

The room cleared quickly leaving only the king and queen behind.

"Where did I go wrong with these children?" 

A chill went down Zeus' spine.

"You dare ask me that?" Hera's eyes glowed with rage.

"Of course not, dear!"

_

Ares stared at the vase of himself. Almost completely naked. Not that he had any shame about it but they could have given his manly features better qualities. He wasn't that small, just ask Aphrodite. 

His mind circled back to Hestia. It wasn't the first time she embarrassed him but usually he ignored her. She wasn't that important anyways. Right? He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Her face interring his visage. She was lovely, in a soft way. Her features were warm and round. Brown eyes framed by dark brows and full lips. Yes, she was lovely. Ares wasn't a huge fan of Aphrodite's new look. He knew she went with the style of what mortals found attractive but at the moment, she wasn't really doing it for him. He missed her old look. The way Hestia still looked.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Eris had let herself in.

SMACK

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"I've been trying to talk to you for like 4 minutes now."

"So you hit me in the face?"

"You only respond to violence."

"And I respond with violence!" He picked up a pillow and smacked the back of her head with it.

"OW YOU JERK!"

"YOU STARTED IT!" 

Next thing either of them knew, Eris had Ares in a head lock. He flipped her over him on to her back and placed his foot on her neck.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Time for your," she choked out. "mock battle."

"Oh." he let her up.

"You're such an ass."

"Whatever."

She uppercut him in the gut and then quickly took off before he could retaliate. He huffed and brushed it off. He shook the images of Hestia out of his mind.

 _It's showtime!_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its short. I'm not sure if I like it anyways. Leave a kudos or comment if you like it. Constructive criticism welcome but no guarantee I'll listen. Thanks guys!


End file.
